


Matched Pair

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jacob have spent the last many hours tearing through the woods, patrolling the perimeter, protecting their people from the cold ones’ stench and speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched Pair

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Sam/Jacob - Today, nobody cares, but, oh, tomorrow, they will_

Sam and Jacob have spent the last many hours tearing through the woods, patrolling the perimeter, protecting their people from the cold ones’ stench and speed.

But the forest’s quiet today, and their minds wander in danger’s absence, thoughts ricocheting between them. The way their lives parallel each other’s feels pronounced and significant. Quileute. Werewolves. Leaders; one not by choice but still by blood. Responsibility. Love triangles. Passion and heartbreak.

When their shift is over, they phase back to human form. Normally, they break apart after this, but today they’re reluctant to leave. A strange peace has developed between them, a closeness, a connection.

As if their lives aren’t complicated enough already, they complicate things further.

They leap apart the second their lips meet. They’re not even sure how it happened - Sam’s devoted to Emily and Jacob’s still crusading for Bella - but for a moment, that all faded and there was nothing else in the world but the tree branches over head, the dirt and needles underfoot, and their fellow leader of the pack close at hand, sharing the same mindset, the same air.

The mental bond ensures no secrets among the pack. Today nobody cares but, oh, tomorrow they will.


End file.
